The Highlight of Her Day
by Limited-Fantasy
Summary: A certain someone is getting married! And a certain woman is having a ball from it. This takes place after the fall of the Dark Lord. Before Philosopher's Stone.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters—they all belong to JK Rowling and the Harry Potter Series.

A/N: Just a little amusing ficlet. I felt like putting someone into an awkward situation. Based on a very loose theory about who this "he" that hexed Bertha in the pensive scene was (in GoF, where she tells Dumbledore that "he" hexed her because she saw him kissing Florence behind the greenhouse).

"He said yes, Aurora, he really said yes!"

"…I'm in shock. Give me a moment, Florence."

"Hee, I always knew he would say yes—but I sort of feel old next to him—"

"Nonsense, my girl, he needs someone like you—especially now."

"Oh, Albus! I'm so glad you approve!"

"…are you sure he was sober when he replied to your proposal?"

"Of course, Aurora!"

"Ha, I never would've thought _he_ of all people would even think of marriage—and to be proposed to by a woman? His pride wasn't hurt?"

"Mm…maybe it was, Minerva, but I think that came after that word 'yes' escaped his lips!"

And then, there was a knock. The small gathering of adults looked up. There were only for people within the roundtable room. It was lightly furnished and colors of red, blue, green, and yellow decorated the walls. There was not a single portrait within.

A young lady with vibrant red hair stood, her emerald eyes exuding all the typical energies of a woman who was just engaged. All the people within the room—save the old silver-haired man—were clad in black robes. This same old man stood up, fixing his half-moon spectacles.

He strode to the door with a smile upon his face as he opened the door.

On the other side was a man clad in black robes. Greasy black hair tumbled down either side of his sallow face and his dark eyes were empty, thin lips turned down into a frown. Onyx eyes quickly swept over the room behind the old man in bright blue. He had a sneering expression upon his sickly countenance.

"Good afternoon, Severus," the old man greeted, moving away for the young man to enter.

Severus looked up and mumbled a greeting as well, before seemingly gliding into the room—black robes billowing after him.

The first thing that happened once the door closed was the red-haired female practically jumping onto this unpleasant wizard, causing him to stumble a few steps backward in alarm. Her arms were wrapped around him in a tight embrace—she was slightly shorter than him in stature.

Cool black eyes flashed with surprise and indignation, causing their audience to chuckle in the background.

"Good afternoon, Severus," the two other females at the table greeted.

A slight flush of color decorated the pale cheeks of the man as he first looked at the woman with the spectacles and then at the other woman with a miniature telescope in her hands.

"…Minerva…Aurora," he greeted them respectively with a slight strain in his voice—it seemed that the woman holding him was cutting his oxygen supply off.

Sensing the strain in his voice, the red-head finally released the man and tugged at his robes. He looked irritated as she practically dragged him to the table and sat him down like a little boy.

His submission caused a gale of delighted laughter from the older audience as the red-head took a seat next to him with a grin. Severus seemingly sank deeper into his seat, scowling at them all.

Minerva took off her glasses to wipe her tears and gazed at Severus with her typical stern look—only with a hint of amusement.

"Well Severus, I never thought I'd see the day…" she remarked, smirking triumphantly.

There was a scraping of a chair as the old man sat down on the other side of Severus. He placed a frail hand upon the young wizard's shoulder.

"Minerva, let's not tease him so. We should be happy for them both."

"Quite right, Aurora. Severus, Florence, you have my blessing."

"Why thank you, Albus! Isn't that great, Sev?"

There was stifling of laughter.

"…yes…thank you, Headmaster."

"No need, Severus—"

"So, Florence, have you decided on where you'll be taking Severus to for the honeymoon?"

"Oh? No, not really, Aurora. I was thinking maybe India? A bit of sunshine would do him some good!"

A gale of polite laughter erupted.

"…Florence…"

"Yes, Sev?"

"…do you realize in whose company we are in?"

"Of course, our peers and friends! What's wrong?"

"Yes, Severus, what's wrong?" It was Aurora asking.

"…"

"Amazing, Florence not only commands his every move, but even his words!"

"Minerva, don't tease him so!"

"Pardon me, Albus, but this is the highlight of my day."


End file.
